Les six portes
by Natsukiii-sama
Summary: Dans un Japon moderne vit une jeune fille Natsumi qui à une vie tout ce qui de plus banale jusqu'au jour ou ...   L'héroine n'est pas Natsuki ou Shizuru mais elle apparaitrons plus tard dans ma fic et donc il y aura du ShizNat pour sûr
1. Chapter 1

**Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fics, je n'utiliserais que les personnages suivantes de My hime : Natsuki Kuga et Shizuru Fujino **

* * *

><p><strong>The 6 Doors : Chapitre 01<strong>

Dans un japon moderne vit Natsumi une fille de 19 ans passionnée de Manga et de voyage mais qui n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de prendre l'avion une seule fois dans sa vie, n'ayant pas les moyens pour cela… Elle avait arrêtée l'école quand elle avait ces 18 ans en dernier année de lycée après avoir reçut son diplôme elle n'avait pas voulu continuer, car je dois vous le dire elle très feignante, elle ne c'étais pas fait beaucoup d'amies mais juste une seule au collège, pour elle se n'étais pas important d'avoir « 100 amies » une seule lui suffisait. Son amie s'appelait Kaede Aoi.

Natsumi cherchais du travail ardemment depuis mais elle n'eu que des « petits boulot », vendeuse, caissière, livreuse. Ces boulot lui on rapporter de l'argent mais sans plus elle se qu'elle voulait c'étais un travail à temps complet pour pouvoir partir de chez elles et vivre sa vie et surtout avec l'argent se payer pleins de voyages dans différents pays du monde, elle ne rêver que de sa visiter chaque pays y prendre des photos, explorez des endroits ou même en découvrir.

Mais depuis un an, rien à changer sa vie n'est que routine et elle en avait marre, mais se qui lui fait tenir le coup c'est son autre passion les mangas et animes elle en a vu et lu des tonnes et se qu'elle aimer le plus c'étais les Yuri…

A cause de sa vie qui n'évoluais pas elle se sentait inutile, n'arrivant plus en se moment à trouver ne serait ce qu'un boulot a temps partiel, elle resta pendant ces journée chez elles devant son ordinateur, ou alors à trainer dehors, son endroit préférez était les rebords de la rivière près de chez elle ou elle aimer s'allonger en s'imaginant une vie « plus active » comme dans ses manga favorites.

Un jour, pendant qu'elle était allonger une femme de 25 ans, qui passais souvent près de la rivière l'avais remarqué et décida de l'aborder en s'asseyant à coter d'elle comme si de rien n'étais, et commença une conversation.

« -Bonjour, je peux rester ici ?

-oui pas de souci

-Je passe souvent par ici et je te voyais souvent allonger, tu as l'air d'aimer cette endroit ?

-oui, ici il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde j'aime bien, après je n'ais pas le choix en se moment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien je n'ais pas de travaille, en se moment je n'arrive pas à en trouver … Les temps son dur haha.

- Tu aimes quoi dans la vie ?

-Ce que j'aime… les mangas, et voyager mais je n'ais pas pu mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque haha.

- ha… moi aussi j'aime voyager, mais c'est dommage pour toi *mine triste*, je suis responsable d'une chaine de plusieurs magasin, donc tu pense bien que j'ai largement les moyens ha haha

-Ha… Hein ? S-S– sérieusement ?

-Oui, haha, bon je suis désoler je dois y aller j'ai étais heureuse d'avoir pu discuter avec toi heu… ?

-Natsumi et toi ?

-Shizuka , Shizuka Homura, au revoir Natsumi-san

-oui …*sourit* »

…

Allo- Vous êtes rentrée en contacte avec elle ? – oui, - Bien rester La bas et surveiller là encore – oui – Bien je vous rappellerai au revoir – au revoir *clic*

« Alors c'est elle 'Natsumi' hein… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Les six portes : Chapitre 02**

* * *

><p>Natsumi c'étais endormi il était 20 heure passé , elle prit ces affaires et parti pour rentré chez elle, elle décida de prendre un raccourcie qui passe près du temple de la ville, en marchant elle entendit un bruit et vit une lumière bleuté au loin, elle décida d'y aller jeter un œil, pendant qu'elle se rapprochais les bruit devenais de plus en plus fort elle se cacha et vi avec stupeur une ombre tenant une sorte de sabre, et qui combattais une sorte de monstre, elle scruta leur combat en restant sans voix, soudain l'ombre alla près d'une des lampadaire et Natsumi pu apercevoir la silhouette et vit que c'était une fille d'à peu près son âge , des cheveux longue et brune, portant une tenu, celle d'un lycée, celle du lycée pour fille : Sakurabuki, lycée dans lequel sa meilleur amie allais, le monstre était assez « horrible » tel une sorte de démon.<p>

Natsumi se demandais pourquoi cette fille se battait contre « ça » et pourquoi un telle monstre pouvais exister, quand soudain son bracelet se mit a briller se qui attira l'attention de cette mystérieuse fille, mais au moment ou son regards se dirigea en direction de Natsumi ni une ni deux cette dernière s'en alla en courant à l'opposer, en courant elle se demandait encore : « mais qui est cette fille ? – Pourquoi se monstre étais là ? ».

Une fois arriver chez elle, Natsumi couru jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma à clé et se jeta sur son lit, en repensant à ce qu'elle a vu.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla, en se disant que ce qu'elle a vu hier soir n'étais sans doute qu'un simple rêve … ou plutôt un cauchemar, il été 9 heures du matin, elle entendit son portable vibré, c'était Kaede, qui lui a envoyée un message lui demandant si elle pouvait à 12 heure venir l'attendre devant le lycée pour ensuite déjeuner avec elle à l'endroit habituelle, Natsumi lui répondit : « ok, pour midi, on se retrouve la bas. »

11h30 elle sorti de chez elle, une fois arriver en face du Lycée Sakurabuki, il était 12h elle attendit son amie, une fois arriver et s'être dit « bonjour », qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand elle vit au loin une fille ressemblant à celle de hier soir, elle se dit donc qu'elle n'a sans doute pas rêver, cette fille étais belle et bien une des élève du lycée, après avoir demander à Kaede si elle l'a connaissait cette dernière lui dit que oui et expliqua , « Elle s'appelle, Natsuki Kuga, c'est une fille très populaire dans le lycée, elle est très douer en cour et en sport »

Cela se voyais qu'elle était très populaire étant entourez par une dizaines « voir plus » de filles, la chose qu'elle remarqua c'est qu'elle porte des lunettes alors que hier soi non. « Natsumi, sa va ? Tu la connais ? – Non, non c'était juste pour savoir bon en y va ? – oui… ».

Natsumi et Kaede, mangeais leurs bento assise dans un parc sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre et discutaient en même temps.

« Kaede, tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur, Natsuki ? Par exemple elle est inscrite dans un club ? – Oui, hem, dans le club de Kendo d'ailleurs elle est Capitaine de l'équipe, j'ai assistée une fois à un championnat de kendo de l'équipe et je dois dire qu'elle est très douée, et je sais aussi que ces parents tiennent un dojo, ce qui pourrait expliquer son talent… - Ha, d'accord oui je vois…Elle serait capable d'utiliser un Katana alors… - Pardon ? Un katana oui surement mais pourquoi ? Cette fille t'intéresse t'en que sa ? Ha haha – heu non, non haha… »


	3. Chapter 3

17 heure, Natsumi étais cacher derrière un buisson, scrutant la grille du lycée, quelque minutes à peine Natsuki sorti entourez d'une bandes de filles.

« OUA, cette fille est vraiment populaire…Yuri… haha »

Après les avoirs « semée », Natsuki parti en direction de chez elle, Natsumi toujours là à la suivre n'a pas remarquer que, justement Natsuki l'avais déjà remarqué depuis tout à l'heure, elle l'emmena alors malgré elle, jusqu'au temple, une fois devant le temple Natsuki prit la parole.

« Alors tu va continuer encore longtemps à me suivre ? Si tu veux un autographe demande le moi en face je ne mords pas. – heu, Qu'-quoi ? woua tu m'avais repérez alors… et non tu te trompe je ne fais pas partie de t'es « groupies » - Ha ? Alors que me veux-tu ? - ….. - Alors ? Répond je n'ais pas que… - Je t'ais vu ! – Pardon vu ou ? – Hier soir… J'ai vu, ton combat contre ce monstre ici même…- Ha… ha haha pardon ? Moi combattre un monstre je crois que tu as sans doute rêvé ma grande haha - Humph ! Hey je n'ai pas rêvé ok ? Je sais ce que j'ai vu et tu étais impressionnante avec ton katana et… - Arrête je te dis que… »

GRRRRRRRRRAAAA !

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un monstre ? Un zombie ? Un démon ?un -? – La ferme ! Écoute! Partons maintenant viens en s'en va ! – NON ! Heu vas y utilise ton katana ! – Tu es myope ou quoi j'en ais pas sur moi ! – Heu... ha mince. »

Le monstre fonça à toute allure sur Natsumi, tétanisée elle ne pouvait pas bouger, heureusement pour elle Natsuki la sauva de justesse c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua l'anneau accrochez sur le bracelet que Natsumi avais à la poignée droite, « Mais c'est -…».

Elle n'eu pas le temps de parler que le démon fonça une fois de plus sur elles toujours à terre, tous semblais perdu pour elles quand soudain après que Natsumi cria de peur « Nooon ! », son anneau sur son bracelet brillât intensément ce qui arrêta le démon dans sa course, une épée sorti comme par magie devant l'anneau dans un halo de lumière rougeâtre. Apparût alors une très longue épée que Natsumi Prenat aussitôt en mains après sa sorti complète.

« M-Mais qu'est ce que… c'est je… - Hey TOI ! Utilise la détruit ce démon vas y ! – HEIN ? Quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas… ! »

Le monstre reprenait son assaut vers ces filles et sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit Natsumi brandit cette épée, qui se trouva comme envelopper d'une lumière rouge et d'un seul coup trancha le démon.

Impressionnée Natsuki resta bouche bée de se qu'elle a vu, elle se mit debout et de dos elle demanda « Qu'elle est ton nom ? – Natsumi… Natsumi Mitsubuki… - Natsumi hein … demain vient devant le lycée Sakurabuki à 09 heures… - Hein ? d-d'accord… »

Après c'est mot Natsuki s'en alla et laissa seule une Natsumi encore toute chambouler.


	4. Chapter 4

Hier soir au journal, il y avait une information sur divers attaque de « créature surnaturel » dans les villes qui était au alentour du mont Fuji : « Les autorités n'explique pas ces apparitions angoissantes […] ».

[…]

Le lendemain matin, 09 heures, Natsumi était arrivée devant Sakurabuki, Natsuki était la à l'attendre les bras croisées.

« Viens »

Natsumi là suivi sans dire un mot, quelques minutes plus tard, elles se trouvèrent en face d'un dojo, Natsumi se doutait que c'étais celui des parents de Natsuki. Une fois entrées, elles allèrent au centre du dojo familial.

« Natsumi Mitsubuki !

– Heu- O-Oui ? – Toi… Comment as-tu obtenu ce bracelet ? – Heum, hé bien en faite c'est un cadeau que ma grand-mère avais donnée à ma mère et cette dernière me la offerte le jour de mon 18ème anniversaire. - Hum… D'accord, t-avais elle expliquer son origine…son histoire… ? – Du bracelet ? Non enfin ce n'est qu'un bracelet banale et ordinaire… enfin c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensée, jusqu'à hier soir… Natsuki, tu as l'air d'en savoir long sur ses origine je me trompe ? – Non, au contraire, en faite une légende raconte qu'il y a plus de 1 000 ans, six portes des enfers s'ouvrit dans six pays du monde, quand les portes s'ouvrais, sortais alors six groupes de démon différents selon la porte… - C'est … c'est horribles *choquée* mais qu'elle est le rapport avec mon bracelet ? – Le rapport ? C'est simple la légende dit aussi que six guerriers des six coins du monde dont un munit d'une épée d'une couleur sang tua un grand nombre d'entres eux… – Ha mais c'est top alors on a plus rien à craindre aujourd'hui ha haha…- Non… Car… cette « légende » pourrait se reproduire aujourd'hui justement…- Quoi mais ce guerrier et les autres d'ailleurs ne les a pas tous tuer ? –Non car ces démon n'étais pas seules car la plupart n'était pas sorti et tu te doute bien qu'un autre démon de chaque porte à remplacer le précédent chef et donc ont décidé d'attendre la prochaine ouverture, cette année nous sommes justement à la « millièmes année » depuis la dernière fois que les portes se son ré ouverte… donc…- … Je n'arrive pas à croire cette histoire … attend ce démon… vient d'une de ses porte alors ? Une de ses portes c'est déjà ré-ouverte au Japon ? – Peut être … Ou non je ne sais pas pour dire la vérité… Même si … »

*Crac* « Moi je sais… »

Dans leurs discutions elles n'avaient pas remarquées qu'une autre personne c'étais faufilé dans le dojo.

« Qui es tu ? – Toi tu es… la femme de l'autre jour non… ? »

« Shizuka Homura, pour vous servir mesdemoiselles hihi - TOI ! Que fais-tu ici ? – Du calme Natsuki –San, je ne suis pas venu en mal au contraire je vous ais toute les deux suivit ici pour une bonne raison, vous deux avais des capacités pour nous aidées moi et mes « amies »…hum… »

Nos deux amies regardaient Shizuka dans les yeux en attendant une explication de sa part.

« En faite je fait partie d'un groupe qui sommes à la recherche des six élues. – Six élues ? – Oui pour nous aidez à combattre les six groupes de démons de la « légende », toi Natsumi, tu es l'une d'elles tu possède en plus l'une des arme légendaire. Natsumi ! Viens avec moi et aide nous à retrouvez les autres élues et ensuite combattre à leurs coter ! Mais avant cela je dois vous dire qu'une porte s'est ouverte au Japon d'où le démon que vous aviez affronté l'autre soir, la porte se situ au mont Fuji , et donc il faudrait que tu viennes et affronte le chef de cette porte et … - STOP ! Q-Quoi ? Mais je …je ne comprends pas ! Je ne suis pas une guerrière je ne me suis jamais entrainer pour cela, bon d'accord j'ai se bracelet mais… »

Natsuki, en posant sa mains sur l'épaule de Natsumi essaya de la rassurée.

« Tu es l'élue, ais confiance en toi-même malgré que tu sois une idiote c'est ton devoir pour notre plus grand malheur ».

Des mots durs à entendre, mais qui a eu l'effet voulu, ni une ni deux Natsumi accepta et décida de partir pour le mont Fuji accompagnée de Natsuki qui voulais venir aidée car n'ayant pas assez confiance en elle pour ce genre de mission.

« Ha haha, je suis heureuse de cet réponse, Natsuki tu viens alors ? – Oui je ne peux pas laisser cette idiote seule humph. – Hahaha bien en route nous parton maintenant !- - OUI ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Dans une voiture, Natsumi était songeuse, Natsuki regardais défilée le paysage et Shizuka conduisait la voiture.

« Natsuki, j'ai une question, à qui appartenais ce Katana ? – Il était à mon père et me la offert le jour de mes 18 ans le mois dernier, il trouvait que j'avais du talent donc voila… d'ailleurs l'autre fois c'était la première fois que je l'ai « vraiment » utilisé, pour tout te dire ce soir là, je me suis entrainée dans le dojo comme tout les soirs depuis que je l'ai reçut, et étant un peu essoufflée je me suis arrêtée et je sui sortie et c'est la que j'ai aperçus ce monstre je l'ai suivit et il c'est passé ce que tu a vu.– Ha bon ? Hé bien je dois dire que tu es douée ha haha ! *Sourit*– Heu, Oui… »

*une heure plus tôt* « Les filles nous allons faire une petite escale de quelque jours pour l'entrainement de Natsumi ! – Entrainement mais pourquoi ? – Tu ne m'avais pas dit plus tôt que tu ne t'ais jamais entrainé pour sa ? Et c'est aussi pour que tu puisses l'utilisée et la faire apparaitre quand tu le désire cet épée « légendaire » - Heu oui mais j'ai réussi à la faire apparaitre l'autre fois donc je suis prête ahaha – Ha c'est vrai sa ? Peux tu me la montrée alors ? – Oui tout de suite…. – Alors? - …. Heu – Donc voilà c'est régler ! »

Une foie arriver à destination, elles découvrent une cascade entourez d'arbre et plus haut de la colline il y avais une forêt de bambou. Shizuka expliqua qu'il faut absolument qu'elle puisse faire « sortir » son épée à volonté mais pour cela elle fallait qu'elle concentre son aura, « Donc Natsumi vas sous la cascade et reste y aussi longtemps que tu le peux pour calmer ton esprit et avoir un grand pouvoir de concentration, Natsuki quant à toi je veux aussi que tu t'entraine c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé d'emmener ton sabre, tu iras dans la forêt de bambou ».

Pendant 2 jours, Natsumi resta les yeux fermée sous la cascade, Natsuki étais là-haut à s'entrainée seule en découpant des dizaines de bambous en faisant des mouvements plus impressionnante les unes des autres.

3 jour plus tard…

« Natsumi viens je crois que sa suffira - Dite Shizuka-san… C'est vraiment utile je veux dire…- Oui ne n'inquiète pas. C'est nécessaire pour ce début … Bien vas y essaye de la faire apparaitre – Bien… Concentration …. Humphh…..Hump…MAIS POURQUOI ? – Hum… Dit moi qu'as-tu ressenti ce soir là ? De la peur j'imagine mais aussi autre chose non ? Réfléchie Natsumi… – Hé bien Natsuki et moi étions en danger, et peut être que inconsciemment j'ai voulu protégée Natsuki… en faite je ne supporte pas d'être impuissante… ne pas pouvoir aidez les gens que j'aime … ou des inconnus c'est…

*Splassh* Soudain son bracelet se mit à briller d'une couleur rougeoyante, l'épée apparut devant les yeux écarquillée de Natsumi.

Hein ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe elle brille ? Mais comment… ? – Haha… ton envie de protéger hein… ? *sourit* – Qu- …oui en dirait haha, woua, elle est vraiment impressionnante cette épée *fixe* – Extraordinaire … c'est fou, si j'avais su que je pourrais la voir en vrai … la légendaire épée 'Akatsuki' – Akatsuki ? C'est son nom ? Vous en savais des choses – Haha oui c'est son nom et non je ne sais pas tout quoi que… hahaha, Akatsuki dite 'Lune rouge' elle porte bien son nom pas vrai ? *sourit* - Oui… Géniale… »

Akatsuki dans la forme ressemblais un peu à un sabre japonais, elle mesurait à peu près 1 mètre 60 elle est fine avec un coter tranchant et l'autre parti, semble être recouverte d'une plaque d'acier d'une couleur rouge, la poignée et de couleur noir.

« Vas-y Natsumi regarde se tronc et découpe la ! – Heu, oui »

Ni une ni deux elle trancha facilement le tronc d'arbre, comme si de rien n'étais. Elles allèrent ensuite dans la forêt de bambou rejoindre une Natsuki épuisée entourer de plusieurs bambou à terre, en racontant se qui viens d'arrivée Natsuki semblais rassurée. Il était environ 15 heures Shizuka leurs expliqua qu'il était temps d'aller au mont Fuji pour ce débarrasser du 'chef' une fois cela de faite les autres démons partirais ne voulant pas risquer de rester. Constatant les progrès de Natsumi, quelques heures plus tard, elles arrivèrent enfin, Natsumi et Natsuki se demandais à quoi pouvais bien ressembler cette porte, mais qu'elle ne fut pas leurs surprise quand elles apprirent que cette porte qui se trouvais au sommet MAIS surtout un peu à l'intérieur loin des regardes et donc elles comprirent qu'ils fallait y aller toute en haut mais heureusement un hélicoptère les attendais en bas mais voilà un groupe de monstres étais la aussi donc Natsuki décida de rester en bas avec shizuka pour s'occupées d'eux quant à Natsumi, elle devais y allais seule. Une fois en haut, Natsumi, vu cette fameuse porte qui s'emblais flotter un peu au dessus du Mont Fuji, elle scruta les environs quand soudain… Le fameux chef du lieu apparu devant elle.

« Qui es tu humaine, tu as du cran pour venir jusqu'ici hahaha – Je suis… Je suis celle qui te vaincra ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Au pied du mont Fuji, on pouvait entendre des tires, des cries… Shizuma était munis d'une arme à feu que lui avais donné le pilote de l'hélicoptère, et Natsuki quant à elle avec son katana avais un peu de mal mais arrivais à tuée quelques démons sans encombre mais il en restait encore une bonne dizaine. Natsumi, avais commencée depuis un moment son affrontement contre le fameux chef qui se nomme Ryoku, il était très fort, il avait une apparence assez « humaine » surtout au niveau du visage, mise à part ça il était très musclé, avais deux corne sur sa tête, sa peau était d'une couleur blanchâtre, torse nu et habillé seulement d'un pantalon noir à moitié déchirer. Il résiste bien aux attaques répéter de Natsumi qui commençais à fatiguée car cela fait maintenant 30 minutes qu'elle le combattait. Ryoku, ce moquait d'elle ouvertement ce qui agacée Natsumi, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait porter un bon coup sur ce monstre, lui trancher un bras ou même juste lui faire une égratignure serais déjà pas mal après elle se disait que même si par miracle elle lui couper la tête, il ne mourra sans doute pas, mais tout cela n'était que dans sa tête et donc elle tenterais par tous les moyens de le blesser, ne baissant pas les bras elle courut en criant vers lui, pour essayer de lui porter un coup vers le bas, à droite ensuite à gauche mais rien n' y fait, il était trop rapide à esquivé ces mouvements sans trop de difficulté, Natsumi maudissais sa faiblesse.

« -Hahhahaha ! Alors humaine c'est tout ce dons tu es capable ? Je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyé Mouhahaha ! Abandonne… – La ferme ! Je ne faisais que m'échauffée ! *_Et merde ! Cette épée est un peu lourde pour moi, c'est pour ça que mes mouvements sont lente grrrraa ! J'en ai marre…NON ! Il faut que j'arrive à le battre comme je l'ais fais ce soir là avec l'autre démon…* _Même si tu es plus fort… - Hein ? - Mes amies, ma familles et les autres… toi et tes sbires je ne vous laisserais plus faire de mal à personne ! »

Soudain l'épée ce mit à briller, Natsumi étais aussitôt enveloppée d'une lumière rouge, et n'écoutant que son cœur elle courra à très vive allure vers Ryoku qui était immobile surprise par ce qu'il voyait comme si l'épée l'avais « hypnotisé » et sans qu'il ne comprenais ce qui lui arrivais « Ce n'est pas… »Il était coupé en deux « …Possible… ». Natsumi épuisée s'évanouit le sourire aux lèvres. En bas Natsuki et Shizuka avais déjà tuées les dizaines de démons qui était présente et en regardant vers le sommet une lumière apparut c'était la porte qui se ferma et qui disparaissaient et les autres démons à terre disparaissaient aussi et en voyant ça elles comprirent alors que Natsumi l'avais vaincu.

« Humph… Elle en a mit du temps *sourit* - Hahaha elle a réussi on peut être fière d'elle *sourit* bon allons y. - Ouais »

…

Trois jours plus tard, dans un lit d'hôpital. Natsumi se réveilla doucement toujours un peu dans les vapes en pensant qu'elle était dans sa chambre, Natsuki était présente à côté d'elle.

« - Hum… Je … _*tourne la tête à droite*_ hein ? Natsuki ? Que fais tu dans ma chambre ? – Nous sommes à l'hôpital tu t'étais évanoui et après t'avoir récupérée nous t'avions emmenez ici – Depuis quand je dors? – Trois jours au moins pff ta le sommeille long toi – Natsuki hahaha, oui j'avoue… - … Bon en tout cas je suis impressionnée tu la battu sa m'étonne vraiment de ta part. – Ce n'était pas aussi facile mais oui j'ai réussi je m'étonne moi-même… Mais bon… »

_*Toc toc*_

Shizuka entra dans la chambre, rejoignant nos deux amies elle était soulagée de voir Natsumi réveillée, Natsumi lui expliqua comment c'étais déroulé son affrontement contre Ryoku et les difficultés qu'il y a eu.

« - Hum… Je vois Natsumi alors c'est ce qui c'est passé… et ton épée… - Shizuka ! S'il vous plaît entrainer moi encore si une autre porte s'ouvre, j'ose croire que le prochain sera plus fort et ainsi de suite et avec mon niveau actuelle… je ne peux pas … - Hahaha Natsumi tu es très lucide comme fille j'aime sa _*sourit*_ - Heu… oui … _*baisse les yeux*-_ Tu as raisons mais avant ça … Natsumi et Natsuki vous deux … partirez en voyage avec moi en France rejoindre une « élue »– Quoi ? – Oui je connais une des élues car enfaite c'est ma petite sœur, elle vit à Paris avec notre père car nos parents ont divorcé il y a 4 ans, j'ai décidée de rester au Japon avec ma mère et ma petite sœur avec notre père, elle la donc accompagnée en France et ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai prévenus vos parents respectifs et ils sont d'accord et pour les billets c'est régler aussi donc nous partirons la semaine prochaine. – Quoi c'est rapide… –Oui, mais il le faut non ? Et pour ton entrainement si cela peut te rassurée elle se fera mais en France donc il te faudra patientée encore un peu ok ? En tout cas vous verrez ma petite sœur et très gentille vous vous entendrez très bien. »

10 minutes plus tard Natsuki et Shizuka partirent pour laisser Natsumi se reposer, quant à cette dernière elle se mit à sourire, tout en serrant ces mains sur sont draps car elle était assez heureuse de ce qu'elle a entendu.

« La France hein… Mais quoiqu'ils arrivent il faudra que je m'entraine durement, il faut… NON je dois devenir plus forte ! »


End file.
